


Teenage Speedster

by Amandapanda3024



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, There is a bit of Snowbarry, This doesn’t have to much romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: There are a few speedsters that Barry knows but what will he do when he gets to train a teenage girl speedster.





	Teenage Speedster

I don’t own anything

Iris was working her normal shift at Jitters. It was pretty easy work shift thankfully. She had a few people there. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see her boss with a gorgeous teenage girl around the age of 16 beside her. She looked so familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. The girl looked carefree and happy to be there.  
“Iris I need you to help train our new coffee girl,” He said and turned to go back to his job.   
“Hi, I’m Iris” Iris offered to shake her hand and she gently took it and shook it for a second  
“I’m Amanda”   
“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Today I’ll need you to follow me and watch as I work” Amanda politely nodded.   
The days went perfectly the days she worked there, she had been working there for around a month, Amanda was a complete angel. The boss had even commented about how she was bringing more teens than usual. Amanda was a very kind young beautiful girl that any boy would fight for, her innocence made any guy fall for her.  
Iris was a little annoyed by the boys always asking if Amanda was working there that shift but she lived with it. She looked at Amanda and remembered the days she was young as she was. Iris was a popular girl and could see that if Amanda wanted to she could be prom Queen but she just didn’t want to be. Every day she would find something even more familiar about her. One day as Amanda was putting her coat on to leave when Iris then realized something. She had no idea what Amanda’s last name was  
“Hey Amanda,” Iris said, Amanda turned and smiled  
“Yeah,” Amanda said  
“What’s your last name?” Iris asked  
“It’s Thawne, Amanda Thawne” She responded, Iris froze  
“You mean like Eddie Thawne,” Iris said, Amanda sadly looked away  
“He was my cousin. He died a few years ago” Amanda responded

A few hours later  
Iris was sitting on the couch with Barry waiting to tell Barry of the new Thawne. Barry was watching tv when she decided to tell him  
“Hey babe” Iris said  
“Yeah,” Barry said  
“Remember that new coworker I have at Jitters?” Iris asked Barry nodded  
“Well, I found out what made her so familiar. Barry Her full name is Amanda Thawne, she is Eddie’s cousin” Barry froze  
“Your kidding”  
“No” Barry got up and started walking back and forth  
“Why haven’t you seen her before, Eddie had you meet his family right?”   
“ No Barry he didn’t like talking about his family. He said they weren’t very great but he did mention having a cousin quite a bit younger than him” Iris responded, Barry, messed with his hair in a stressful way.   
In the Morning   
“You serious?” Cisco asked everyone was in shock  
“Who is Eddie?” Ralph asked everyone turned to him  
“Eddie was Iris’s fiance,” Barry said  
“He was also Eobard’s descendant,” Caitlin said  
“So he sacrificed himself so Eobard wouldn’t come to be,” Cisco said, Ralph looked confused  
“He was a great guy who sacrificed himself for us,” Barry said, Ralph then smiled and nodded, Harry then started writing on the board  
“What are you doing?” Cisco asked  
“Actually now that Amanda is in the picture it makes more sense that Eobard is around. The time stream could have changed it so that Amanda would have her future husband change his name and later would have Eobard’s descendant” Barry then turned to see Caitlin on the computer. She put a picture of Amanda on screen.  
“What is it with thawnes being blonde,” Cisco said, They all looked at the bio for a moment. Caitlin was the first to speak  
“Well she certainly resembles a Thawne” They nodded, Barry then thought of something  
“Iris do you have anything of hers?” Barry asked, Iris, nodded and took out a gold heart locket. Iris handed it to Barry  
“She accidentally left it at work and I was going to give it back the next time she worked,” Iris told the truth. She wouldn’t steal.   
“Cisco I need you to vibe and tell me if she is...going to end up having Eobard in the future,” Barry said, Cisco nodded and offered his hand. Barry gave Cisco the heart locket necklace. Cisco took a deep breath   
He opened his eyes to see Amanda in front of a group of kids at school as a dark matter was about to hit her. He turned and saw the calendar that was on the wall at the school, it was three day from then at 6 o'clock.  
Cisco opened his eyes again to see his friends waiting  
“Well?” Barry asked  
“I didn’t see Thawne but I did see Amanda about to get hit with dark matter in three days,” Cisco said  
“I won’t let that happen,” Barry said


End file.
